


temple

by flyingteacakes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, No Beta We Die Like August, very mildly NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingteacakes/pseuds/flyingteacakes
Summary: Homare's body is a temple.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Takatoo Tasuku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	temple

Homare's body is a temple.

Nothing takes Tasuku's breath away more than the sight of Homare sprawled under him, laying cold and bare on top of Tasuku's bedsheets. His skin is sacred ground and Tasuku wants to explore every inch of it. Every kiss he plants across Homare's chest is an offering and a prayer in one.

Homare's body is a temple only Tasuku can enter.

Tasuku runs his fingers up Homare's thighs, revelling in the delightful shiver his touch elicits. "You're beautiful," Tasuku whispers, though he isn't sure Homare can hear him.

When Homare pulls him down for a kiss, Tasuku finds himself falling in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by something my classmate said in sex ed when our teacher asked if she'd ever send nudes to a boy: "no my body is a temple",, obviously you can see ive interpreted it an entirely different way,,
> 
> first time writing a shippy fic so feedback would be appreciated !! uwus


End file.
